deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: Confrontation
Death Note: Confrontation is a board game based on the Death Note series. The game was released on August 15, 2018.Comic Book Bin: IDW Publishing Comics On-Sale 08/15/2018. August 13, 2018.Comic List: ComicList: IDW Publishing New Releases For 08/15/2018. August 13th, 2018. It was initially intended for release on June 6, 2018,Anime News Network: Take Notes as L, Kira in Death Note Card Game This June, Jennifer Sherman, March 4, 2018.Icv2.com: 'Death Note: Confrontation' Game Based on Popular Manga Series, Nicole Bunge, February 28, 2018. but was delayed.The release date is "soon" as of June 7, 2018, per a Tweet from IDW Games' official account @IDWGames: https://twitter.com/IDWGames/status/1004775127861682177: "Hey Kylara, it isn't available yet, but soon! It will be at brick & mortar stores." June 7, 2018.The release date is still "soon" as of July 23, 2018, per an official Facebook post: Jordan & Mandy sat down with GCRS Games at Origins Game Fair and talked about Death Note: Confrontation. Coming to stores soon! Description The game is "a two player game that pits L against Kira." The game takes approximately 30 minutes to play. Pre-order description: : The mysterious killer Kira has managed to take another life. Baffled by Kira’s ability to seemingly strike anyone, anywhere, Interpol have called in the legendary detective L. Now the cat-and-mouse game begins, and L must feed Kira specific targets in order to deduce Kira’s location and, ultimately, his identity. Meanwhile, Kira continues to enact his supernatural brand of homicidal justice, racing toward completing his list and disappearing without a trace. : Death Note: Confrontation is a two-player game in which one player takes on the role of L, trying to locate and capture Kira, and the other plays as Kira, punishing those he sees deserving of the ultimate penalty. Each player uses their character’s specified notebook and either, as L, reveals criminal targets to systematically locate Kira or, as Kira, eliminates those targets in order to gain enough victory points. As described by Icv2: : The eccentric but legendary detective L is hunting the mysterious anonymous killer “Kira.” L must feed Kira specific targets in order to lure Kira out, and ultimately uncover his identity. Kira continues to bring final justice to those he deems guilty, killing people and then vanishing without a trace. Each player takes a role as either L or Kira, using their specific notebook to either reveal criminal targets to locate Kira, or, as Kira, eliminate the targets to gain victory points. Contents: * 1 Detective notebook * 1 Death Note notebook * 40 Suspect cards * 24 Lead cards * 2 Wood tokens * 2 Plastic cards * 3 Custom dice * 1 Rule book Trivia * The manufacturer's suggested retail price (MSRP) is $29.99. Image gallery Confrontation box.jpg|Box Confrontation contents.jpg|Contents Confrontation preorder ad.jpg|Preorder ad Video gallery Confrontation - IDW Interview|Interview with game designers Mandy and Jordan to show the game IDW Games Summer Preview|IDW previews several games; "Death Note: Confrontation" segment begins at about 5:00. Confrontation - GCRS Interview|Interview with game designers Mandy and Jordan Goddard External links * IDW Games official announcement: IDW Games and VIZ Media Announces Death Note: Confrontation, March 15, 2018. References * CoquiHobby.com: Death Note: Confrontation (pre-order description), February 16, 2018. * PHDGames.com: Death Note: Confrontation (pre-order description), Andrew Wilson, February 16, 2018. * Comicbook.com: 'Death Note' Reveals Thrilling New Game, Nick Valdez, March 12, 2018. }} Category:Merchandise